


Slowly but Surely

by chaineddove



Series: Gay marriage drabble set [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki and Ashiwara get there gradually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly but Surely

The reason Kouji doesn’t bolt at first is because he figures it can’t possibly go anywhere. He likes the homemade breakfasts and the late-night games and, okay, he likes the kisses and the other things, too, and he’s grown quite partial just to _sleeping_ with someone when he’s wiped out and ready to drop.

By the time they’re found out, there has already been a huge to-do about Shindou and Touya and their rivalry-turned-romance, so the two of them sort of slip under the radar. It isn’t any kind of big deal, so Kouji doesn’t bolt then, either. No one treats them with any marked difference and they go along as they have been. Ashiwara-san makes him breakfast and slowly and irreversibly becomes Hiroyuki-san, and then just Hiroyuki.

When he turns thirty and the birthday card comes from Hiroyuki’s parents – along with a very nice watch inscribed to ‘our dear son-in-law,’ it only gives him pause for a few moments before he puts it on.

“It’s nice,” Hiroyuki compliments him, pouring himself a second cup of tea.

“Your parents think we’re married,” Kouji says, holding out his own cup for a refill.

“Guess so,” Hiroyuki replies with a shrug. “Is it a problem?”

“Not really,” Kouji tells him.

They sit quietly for a few moments, sipping tea. Kouji wonders if they should just go through the ridiculous adoption process, although it’s a little creepy to contemplate Hiroyuki as his parent – even on paper. And besides, if there were two Ashiwara 8-dans, how would people tell them apart?

“There’s always America,” Hiroyuki says in the nonchalant way that means he’s been thinking about this subject for a long time even if he is only now inserting it into conversation.

Kouji thinks about it for a moment and shrugs. “If there’s a lull in our game schedule.”

Hiroyuki beams at him and Kouji knows he’s given the right answer. “We’re busy this summer, but we don’t have any league matches starting September,” Hiroyuki tells him. 

It’s clear that he’s already planned this – has possibly even bought the tickets and reserved some tiny bed and breakfast with astounding food in lieu of a birthday present – so Kouji laughs and doesn’t argue. What’s the point? It is what it is, after all, and if Hiroyuki wants to make it semi-official, why not? “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
